


Product Testing

by Alzerak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jon, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon lives in sin with his Cousin, Light Dom/sub, Moving Tattoo(s), Mutual Masturbation, Tattoo Kink, Werewolf!Starks, sub!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/pseuds/Alzerak
Summary: When Rickon Stark is offered a temporary place at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he can have no idea the consequences it will entail in the future..
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Product Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanting lights (Jiya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiya/gifts).

Jon let the weight of the cudgel settle in his palm, gripping it just right as he watched for the right opportunity to complete his task. His determined apprehension was met by disapproving acceptance by a serious-faced woman who stepped past him, followed by a nod coming from a second woman just behind her. Jon took a fortifying breath and stepped into the room, as silently as possible, the steam clouds that filled it giving him the cover he needed to close the gap on his quarry, although it was so thick that it gave Jon almost no visibility. Fortunately, his quarry was making enough noise naturally that Jon could close in, and he took advantage, swinging his cudgel in a devastating arc, aiming to smash around his target’s shoulder, not risking missing a critical strike to the head. 

As Jon’s arm swung, its momentum was arrested by an an arm, before Jon began to choke and splutter as water sprayed at his face. He swivelled, avoiding the stream of water, switching his cudgel to the other hand and pausing, waiting to hear a step, before he thrust the cudgel, only to have his blow deflected as his would-be victim ripped the rod of the shower-curtain away from its fastenings and knocked his wrist aside. Jon’s mastery of combat kept him balanced as a heel smashed into his sternum, pushing him back. He almost slipped in the water still flowing on the floor, but righted himself to catch a full shoulder barge, unfortunately being forced to drop his cudgel in the process. Pushing his would-be victim back, Jon blinked as water-droplets found their way into his eye, only to find himself stumbling backwards as an incredible amount of force caused him to stumble backwards before he started to tumble over, unable to find anything to catch himself on, Jon prepared to break his fall by reaching him arm out, but it wasn’t necessary as he heard something slide, before he felt himself land on a body, and heard a gasping breath as he landed heavily atop that body, before hearing a curse as the body beneath him crashed into the stalls behind him.

A few moments later, the room was clear of steam and watery slippage hazardry, and Jon Stark was applying his medical knowledge to the shoulder of his would-be victim.

“Fucks sakes Potter.” Jon began, finishing applying a bandage to where Ginny Potter’s shoulder had been grazed when she threw herself beneath him. “Why do I keep working for you?”

“The excellent pay and the better company.” Ginny replied, pulling the sleeve of her tank over her shoulder, nodding a thank you as she did, before testing her arm.

“I’m just saying.” Jon remarked, as Ginny waved her wand, cleaning up what mess remained of their shenanigans in the Holyhead Harpies change rooms, “That as your bodyguard I’m supposed to _guard _you, not get involved in ridiculous faux attempts on your person.”

“I find real world training to be quite enlightening.” Ginny reached for Jon’s hand, and he nodded, his stomach swooping as the world squeezed around him and with a slight pop, he appeared in the familiar surroundings near Diagon Alley. “Besides, despite your misgivings, you’ve always been reliable and flexible, not to mention you’re competent at fulfilling whatever requests I throw at you.”

Whatever the whims of public opinion said about them the Potters and Weasleys were alright - if extremely, utterly, balls-to-the wall insane - and as such, they got along like a house on fire with Arya and Rickon, the youngest Stark had leapt at the chance to involve himself as much as possible with the many shenanigans the Weasley clan were involved in. Sansa, who was probably the wisest Stark for the decision, would generally admire the Weasleys from a distance, but even still, she was willing to allow Rickon to work at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and so Jon and Ginny would naturally find themselves inside the sensory explosiveness of the popular establishment after a brisk walk down the alley.

Jon did not see Rickon at the counter; Sansa was greeted by Verity, another employee that worked for George Weasley. Seeing Jon, Verity waved him back, and he climbed down the stairs into the Weasley research laboratory to find Rickon Stark sitting strapped into a chair, smiling happily at Jon as Percy Weasley noted down the many experimentations that George Weasley was enthusiastically performing on him.

“I thought you were just stocking shelves.” Jon asked Rickon, who seemed no worse for wear for his ordeal, although Sansa might have been worried, had she known.

I _was.” _Rickon replied. “I got promoted!” Rickon added with an air of pride, as though it were his greatest achievement in life to be the testee for new pranking products. Jon turned his attention to George Weasley.

“What _exactly _are you doing?” 

George was using magic to direct various floating objects to rub against Rickon’s skin, which was toned in a fluorescent green on his arm.

“We’re trying to use the paint to enhance the subjects ticklishness in the area. Once we do that, we can add movement to the paint on the subject and add secondary objects that will follow and provide hands-free tickling of your victim, rendering you free from damaging knees and elbows. Unfortunately, we’ve been unable to separate the enhanced tickling from enhanced everything.”

“Do you suppose it’s because I’m a werewolf?” Rickon asked. George frowned, shaking his head. 

“No - tests on other subjects show much the same results - and at any rate we have to be both aware of our customers’ requirements and innovate where needed.” 

Jon glanced over to where Percy was contemplating, and the bespectacled Weasley handed the notes over to Jon.

“If you steal these plans and don’t use them for mischief I’ll get Ginny to kick your arse.” George warned good-naturedly. 

“There’s some good stuff in here. Have you thought about using some of these ideas for other products?”

“Yeah, of course. We commissioned Dean Thomas to draw some stencils up for us - of course he had to go above and beyond and give us something overly complex.” George groused, showing Jon some extremely intricate drawings. “We were going to use them as little-knut sized tattoos but these are detailed enough for a much larger scale.”

Flipping through the examples of Dean Thomas’s drawing, Jon found one of a wolf that seemed to leap out at him. Despite the black and white replication, Jon was transfixed by the power and gravitas the wolf seemed to radiate, even from a still image. 

George noticed. “Merlin, I feel dirty for saying this, but if you like it for the art, I suppose we can do something with that.” George waved his wand, and a book opened itself midair to reveal a sleeve with what was Dean’s original work. “Ah yes. I thought it was familiar. It’s your sister’s wolf, isn’t it?”

Indeed, underneath, Dean had labelled the drawing as _Lady - Dean Thomas_, his representation of Lady presenting a slightly different perspective of the regality that Sansa’s wolf embodied. It was truly a magnificent sight; not only because of the subject. 

“Do you know if Mr Thomas takes commissions?” Jon asked, reverently closing the book and placing it on a desk. 

“Verity should have a card.” Percy piped up. Jon nodded, contemplating as Rickon finished preparing himself to leave - George, spreading mischief, paying the young Stark both in galleons and products, allowed Rickon to pick something to take home as a shameless boon - not that Rickon needed the reward - the experience would delight him as much as anything.

In the longer term, the trip proved dividends as Jon placed a painting that Dean Thomas had produced above the mantle, the Stark wolves looking down on the table - even Grey Wind, who tragically perished along with his master and the Stark parents during the Wizarding War, was presented in stunning detail, and even more importantly, Dean had managed to instill their personality into the portrait of the six wolves frolicking together. A perfect evening that promised to get even better when Sansa whispered that she was preparing something for Jon in their room into the shell of his ear. Jon, both eager to see what Sansa had for him yet wanting to let her prepare it, steadied himself to a more reasonable pace. Fortunately, he did not need to be with Ginny in the morning (although truth be told, Ginny didn’t really care if he showed up to work anyway - Jon got the feeling he was protecting everyone else _from _Ginny Potter more than the other way around.) 

After about half an hour, Jon had finished, giving Ghost a rub on his head as the Stark wolves curled up together, before opening the door to the bedroom slowly, so Sansa could warn him to stay out if she wasn’t ready. 

In the candlelight that illuminated the room, Jon physically wrench his mouth closed at seeing Sansa, her back turned to him. She had adorned her hair with gossamer lace and tiny flowers, the red of her hair flowing down her back now glittering the firelight, as Jon’s attention was drawn to Sansa’s attire, a pale-blue silk dress that cling and hung to her curves in all the right ways, almost transparent in places as Sansa twirled around to face Jon.

“I made it myself, do you like it?”

Jon forgot words as Sansa spun around, her gorgeous body just covered in some places, but almost exposed in others. The light in the room shone through the dress, causing Jon’s dick to jump in his pants at the sight of the red curls at her cunt, covered by the shimmering blue dress and her pink nipples, pebbled underneath the sheer fabric of the dress. Sansa’s half-smirk indicates she knew how much Jon liked it, as she stepped forward, pouting. 

“I spent so much on other things that I couldn’t afford enough fabric.” 

Jon growled, stepping forward, eager to seize Sansa in his arms and kiss her all over, ripping her dress open just a forgone conclusion in his lust-filled mind, but Sansa reached out a hand to his chest, gently stopping his advance before bending her elbow, allowing herself closer to kiss him on the lips, before she moved across his jawbone to whisper into his ear.

“Please don’t rip my pretty dress, Daddy. I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I?”

Struck dumb by Sansa’s words, Jon was frozen helplessly as her clever and nimble fingers played at the buttons on his shirt, opening it up as her lips followed the path her fingers forged, kissing down his muscled abdomen to Jon’s pants. Sansa licked her lips as she saw the outline of Jon’s rock-hard cock, pressing against his pants, eager for Sansa to release it from its fabric prison, and she obliged, unzipping his pants and pushing them and his boxers down.

“Please may I have my treat, Daddy?” Sansa asked, her blue eyes looking up at Jon’s as her pink tongue darted out to nick the pre-cum off of the tip of his cock.

“Naughty girl!” Jon admonished as sternly as he could in such a state, feeling hot all over at the sight of Sansa kneeling before him. “You’ve made Daddy’s dick hard.”

Jon could not get any more words out as Sansa’s mouth slid up his hard cock, her tongue gently looping and spiralling inside her mouth and around his cock as she gently sucked along his shaft, her hands by her side as she knelt, like a good girl, yet her blue eyes looking up at him were almost making it impossible for Jon to stand still, and he couldn’t help his hand moving to cradle her face.

“Mmmmmm.” Sansa moaned, releasing his dick with a pop before flattening her tongue and licking up the underside of his cock, always keeping her eyes on Jon, increasing his lust manyfold before she smirked as she took his cock back into her mouth, closing her lips and forming a suction that caused Jon to buck his hips. Sansa smirked up at Jon as he recognised her game and began to fuck her mouth, swiftly yet gently, stopping before it delved into her throat, feeling the warmth of her sweet, wet mouth around him. Sansa moved her mouth in subtle ways, elevating the experience to heights of pleasure as he began to shudder, Sansa in no hurry to coax out his release by changing her suction swiftly; instead, she gradually increased the intensity, leading to Jon stopping his fucking of her mouth and letting her set the pace so he could control himself at the sensation of her mouth on his cock and her beautiful blue eyes looking up at him. 

Jon always thought Sansa’s voice was angelic, so his experience was accentuated by her vocalisations in her throats as she licked and sucked and kissed his cock, little hums, moans and vibrations that seemed to travel all the way through Jon’s body as brought him to the brink of release, before she slid her mouth away, her saliva linking her lips to his cock before she spoke.

“Would Daddy like to cum down his good girl’s throat?” Sansa asked, her wide blue eyes beseeching him for an answer. Jon considered for a moment, resolving that do so now would allow him plenty of time to spend on Sansa’s pleasure.

“Perhaps Daddy would like to cum somewhere else.” Jon growled, looking at Sansa’s tits which were tantalisingly visible under the blue of the silken attire she wore. 

“But Daddy,” Sansa pouted. “You’re already ruining my dress by making it wet, and I’ve been such a good girl - I haven’t even touched myself _there…_”

Jon was helpless, his cock twitch as a squirting of his cum splattered over Sansa’s face. Without instruction, his good girl opened her mouth, his second squirt rocketing to the back of her throat, before Sansa sucked hard, then released the suction, allowing his hard cock to rest on her tongue as his cum slid down her throat. Fuelled and filled with lust, Jon pulled Sansa to her feet, before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, his hands roaming along the sides of her body, trying to coax her dress up her legs as she stepped backwards to their bed, her knees buckling on contact as Jon bent over, unable to slide a hand up Sansa’s leg as the hanging fabric was more complicated than Jon anticipated or could manage to unlock in a haze of lust as Sansa wrapped her legs around Jon’s waist, holding his face as she continued to snog him, her wet cunt radiating heat against his dick. Jon kicked his pants loose as he reached down between them, pushing a hand between Sansa’s legs and rubbing the silk of her dress, feeling it soaked between her legs.

“Jooooooooooooooooooooon.” Sansa groaned and bucked as he made contact around her clit, gently swirling his fingers as Sansa fell backwards onto the bed, writhing as Jon leapt atop her, kissing his way down her still-covered body, between her breasts to her belly, which she had covered with a thick layer, but which still teased something different - a darkness which contrasted with her pale, creamy skin.

Jon found better fortune pushing her dress away from the shoulder than he did pulling it up her leg, and it slid down one shoulder, exposing one of Sansa’s gorgeous, perky breasts with a hardened pink nipple, just begging Jon to suck and lick at, which he happily obliged as Sansa threw her head back and whined at the sensation as Jon slid a hand under the fabric of her dress to gently cup, palm and softly pinch at Sansa’s other breast, which fit perfectly into his hand - but Jon was distracted as he saw a glimpse of the marking he had seen earlier - what appeared be a wolf’s ear that twitched as he swiped a thumb over Sansa’s nipple.

Uncaring for her pretty dress, Jon swiped a hand down, tearing and sliding the dress away to reveal Sansa’s midsection, a tattoo of Lady resting just below her breasts - the exact same Lady that Jon had seen in Dean Thomas’ portfolio.

Almost in awe, Jon delicately swiped a thumb across Sansa’s belly, and Sansa huffed in a breath as the wolf’s ear twitched again.

“Do you remember when Rickon did those experiments with the Weasleys?” Sansa asked, seemingly short of breath as Jon gently touched her stomach.

“Please don’t mention our brother now.” Jon replied, studying the regal wolf carefully. Indeed from Sansa’s behaviour, she must have gotten much the same effect as the Weasleys’ prototype, but clearly this was much more advanced, with the tattoo being much more detailed, and one that seemed to move and respond to Jon’s actions and Sansa’s feelings. Sansa bucked against Jon’s hand at her cunt as he gently touched around the wolf, which stretched across her belly, moving as Jon’s lips chased it around her torso, weaving playful up to her breasts and down to where her dress bloomed as it fell around her hips, before Jon managed to guide it between his hands as he gently touched Sansa’s body, his mouth planted wide-open kisses on the wolf which lay between Sansa’s breasts, down past her belly-button, before slinking beneath her dress, as Jon saw the colouration lick over her pussy, causing Sansa to buck against his hand and open her legs wantonly as the sensation of his touch increased by the nature of the magic of the tattoo, before it curved around to her back and tormented him by leaving the tip of the tail resting on her nipple. Jon pounced on the bait, pulling Sansa up to his mouth and sucking deeply on the peak of her tit, which caused Sansa to giggle then breathe out in a long moan as the wolf-tail flicked away as Jon rubbed his hands over her back, searching out where the tattoo was by the tactile sensation of Sansa responding to where he touched her in areas made more sensitive by the tattoo’s presence.

Pulling Sansa up, Jon turned her over to see the wolf almost happily panting, the sight almost disconcerting were it not for the mentality of seeing Lady as an extension of Sansa herself, and it was clearly showing Sansa’s attitude at the moment. Normally, Jon would feast on the delicious Sansa pussy (and he certainly intended to), but the tattoo had triggered his lusts in all the wrong ways, and he left Sansa kneeling up as he pushed the dress past the gentle swell of her arse, his lips kissing her shoulders, alternating between where the tattoo rested and where it didn’t, as he stood next to the bed and shifted Sansa’s thighs apart with his strong hands, letting his dick slip between Sansa’s cunny and her silk dress that resisted the the force of her legs spread opened.

“Joooooooooooooon” Sansa whined as Jon’s cock swiped against her pussy as he sucked against the collarbone which had the tattoo. 

“Behave yourself, baby girl.” Jon admonished, reaching his free hand to pinch at Sansa’s nipple where the wolf had curved around to partially encompass her breast. “Daddy has to make sure your cunny is wet enough to take his big cock. Can you be a good girl for Daddy?”

Sansa turned her head, biting her bottom lip as she nodded. “Uh-huh. I’m a good girl for Daddy.” 

Jon trailed his hand up her breast as he fucked between Sansa’s pussy lips, her juices soaking his cock as he drew her chin up and around, kissing her forehead as Sansa pressed her arse back against him, swivelling her own hips to slick her cunt over his cock as she fisted her hands in the quilt.

“Would you like Daddy to let you touch yourself, baby girl?” Jon asked, nipping against her ear as his hands held her steady at her hip and shoulder.

“I’m not supposed to touch Daddy’s toys.” Sansa whined in reply.

Jon rested his head on her shoulder where his beard could scratch the wolf curling around as it slunk away to reposition itself across her breasts. 

“But my darling girl wants to, doesn’t she?” Jon asked, pressing a kiss to Sansa cheek as she opened her mouth in silent arousal as Jon bucked down, causing the head of his cock to kiss her clit. “Daddy won’t be angry with you, sweet one.”

Sansa nodded. “My titties are tingling, Daddy.”

“Gently twist your nipples between your fingers.” Jon instructed, whining when Sansa obeyed and let out a loud moan. Jon was grateful that despite the Starks lack of advanced magical ability, certain establishments provided noise-cancelling charm bearing items for the less magically inclined.

“Good girl.” Jon praised, and Sansa leaned back against him as the wolf made another appearance on her back, craving the sensation of his body against hers. “Daddy will fuck his darling girl in second, but first he needs to find how his baby girl tastes.” Jon gently yet firmly pushed Sansa down, pulling her back so her legs dangled over the edge of the bed as he knelled down to lick at her cunny, swiping the arousal he had coaxed into his mouth as Sansa wriggled out of her dress, her nakedness enticing Jon to shrug off his own shirt as he supped at Sansa’s pussy, her juices flowing into his mouth as his tongue dipped into her quim as she huffed and bucked on the bed at his ministrations, but kept herself steady where her pussy was attached to his lips, allowing Jon to savour her flavour at his leisure, which normally would be a long time, but Jon felt himself drawn to chase the wolf around Sansa’s body, where he’d normally not only be satisfied with, but crave the taste of Sansa’s cunt, tonight seemed different, as Jon felt more torn between how he wished to worship her body than ever before.

_And perhaps, _Jon thought, _Sansa can impart control on the Wolf._

Jon took his cock in hand, guiding the head to feel around the lips of Sansa’s pussy, pushing in slightly but holding himself steady as Sansa obediently kept still.

“Daddy is about to fuck his good girl,” Jon told Sansa. “But he needs his little girl to keep her little wolf where Daddy can see and touch it. Can my baby girl do that for Daddy?”

Sansa nodded, eager to obey, and the wolf circled around to Sansa’s collarbone and sat down attentively, the bushy tail curled around its legs as Jon drove his cock into her soaking cunt, Sansa’s gasping whine a juxtaposition to the obedience she was showing with her wolf. 

“Your pussy is so wet and tight for Daddy.” Jon praised, ensuring his cock delved slowly yet deeply into Sansa’s quim.

“Does Daddy like his good girl’s pussy?” Sansa asked, shaking her hair over her wolf and back to expose it again as Jon snapped his hips when his stroke reached its zenith inside her cunny, drawing Sansa up by gentle instruction from his thumb and hand to kiss at her wolf.

“Daddy _loves _his good girl’s cunny.” Jon replied filthily. “So wet and tight for Daddy’s cock.” 

Sansa sighed and sagged back against Jon at the praise, changing the angle his cock took inside her cunt as Jon planted butterfly kisses around the edge of the wolf, before Jon stopped his movement to swivel his hips whilst his cock was buried deep inside her quim.

“Gods Sansa, you feel so good.” Jon praised, the game momentarily forgotten as her cunny gently quivered around his cock. Even though he couldn’t see her face, Jon knew she smiled in that moment as he licked her tattoo to gain a semblance of control back of the situation, the sensation radiating through Sansa’s body to vibrate in her cunt.

Jon rewarded Sansa by fucking her harder and faster, letting her cunt take all his cock in and back out as he sucked at the wolf at her upper arm, yet Sansa seemed to be searching for a Sisyphean peak that she was constantly climbing towards yet was unable to reach if Jon kept the status quo with his actions. Jon resisted the temptation to instruct Sansa to play with her tits or cunt, preferring to see her peak for himself as he withdrew his cock to Sansa’s protestations.

Jon smacked her arse as Sansa tried to close her legs around him to try and keep his cock inside of her cunny. “Naughty girl!” Jon admonished, his strong arms prying Sansa’s legs wide open before he dipped a pair of fingers up to his knuckle into Sansa’s cunt. “Only good girls who behave get Daddy’s cock.”

“Sorry Daddy.” Sansa turned her head, pouting for forgiveness, but Jon did not oblige, instead sternly indicating for his girl to turn around as he withdrew his fingers and stood imposingly above her as Sansa obeyed his instructions, sitting herself cross-legged on the edge of the bed like a good girl, Jon nearly undone by her straight-backed posture presenting her wonderfully perky tits to his gaze.

“Daddy has to punish you.” Jon informed Sansa, if only to distract himself from his own kink of loving Sansa’s good decorum shining through even in moments of sheer filthiness. 

Sansa pouted, but sat obediently still and didn’t speak back to Jon as he took his cock in hand. “My baby girl has been naughty, so Daddy is the only one who is allowed to touch his cock now.” Jon accentuated his words by stroking his cock before Sansa, who obediently kept her eyes fixed on his before she began to squirm. Jon raised an eyebrow that conveyed both a question and a warning to behave.

“I’m tingling, Daddy.” Sansa blushed, as Jon continued to use her own arousal as lubrication as Sansa lowered her eyes and took in the sight.

“Where? Tell Daddy the truth now.” Jon instructed, gently guiding Sansa’s chin up so she looked him in the eye. 

“In my private place.” Sansa flushed at Jon’s raised eyebrow. “My cunny, Daddy,” Sansa whispered, her flush creeping down her neck to the top of her breasts. “It aches for you.”

“His girl was naughty, so she is going to have to take care of herself.” Jon commanded as he slid a hand between Sansa’s leg to unlock her knees. Sansa obeyed, spreading her legs further than Jon guided, presenting her gorgeous pussy, glistening and glittering with reds and golds to his hungry gaze.

“What do I do, Daddy?” Sansa asked, her wide blue eyes hiding all but the tiniest sliver of mischief in her gaze.

“Make yourself feel good. Daddy likes to see his baby girl happy. But,” Jon warned sternly. “Don’t let yourself cum. Only Daddy gets to do that.”

Obediently, Sansa gingerly touched her pussy with a fingertip, before she began to get comfortable with dipping between her pussy lips, her slightly weighted tits swaying ever so slightly as Sansa moved her arm obediently not getting close to a peak, but Jon was coming close, as only Sansa’s previous attentions to his cock preventing him from shooting his seed across her full breasts. 

“Is my good girl wet and ready for Daddy’s cock, again?” Jon asked, huffing in a breath as Sansa’s tits jiggled as she dared to deep a finger into her quim. Sansa withdrew her finger, her grool stretching away as she did, before she naughtily brought her finger to her mouth and sucked deeply, nodding at Jon, leaning back and spreading her legs open, presenting her pussy to his cock.

Jon took the invitation, driving his cock into her cunt as he pounced and began to kiss and suck all over, the tattoo returning to her front as Jon paid it no extra mind for the moment, for it was sheer fate when his lips and hand touched it. Sansa screamed and bucked when the wolf’s tail swiped over her clit as Jon pressed the bottom of his palm against itself, triggering Jon into an active search of the wolf which Jon chased where he could reach with his lips, nipping and sucking at Sansa’s flesh, especially around her beautiful breasts, before fate smiled upon him, the wolf and his lips sucking around one nipple whilst it stretched out to the other where pinched it roughly between a finger and thumb, causing Sansa to scream aloud in a pain that was more pleasure for her senses being so heightened, her cunny pulsating around his cock as he delved deeply into her pussy, squirting his cum inside her as Sansa’s screams of pleasurable delight reached a plateau as Jon stretched out her orgasm to a gentle decline.

After cleaning themselves, Jon just held Sansa in his arms, and they fell asleep together in such fashion, awaking in the morning, Jon found his hand had found its way to cup Sansa’s boob in the night. Sansa shifted as Jon tried to move it away - despite their long term relationship, Jon still took nothing for granted for what was proper behaviour - or rather, what Sansa would permit him to do. But Sansa huffed an almost laugh, kindly though, and replaced his hand before they both drifted back to sleep.

Later in the morning, Jon awoke to the sensation of Sansa’s hair tickling his face and her soft hand on his cock.

“Good morning.” Sansa smiled widely, smirking at Jon’s salivation at her titties so temptingly close to his lips and mouth, if only he could muster the strength to lift himself up to take them. Sansa seemed to know his morning laziness, so after a swipe of her thumb over the head of his cock to feel his pre-cum, she turned over, spreading her legs and holding it up so his dick could lazily fuck into her warm cunny, the tattoo seemingly waking up alongside her. Jon saw it move down her torso, accentuating the experience of their gentle lovemaking whilst allowing them to take their time as Jon ran his hands up and down Sansa’s body, being ever so reverent and gentle as he did. All too soon, though it took some minutes, his peak took him as he kissed Sansa full on the mouth, looking down to see the tattoo covering Sansa’s pussy, letting her feel the increased sensations of her own orgasm.

“I wish I could relive this.” Jon moaned against Sansa’s mouth as she smirked in response. “Guess we’ll have to do it again.” Jon added cheekily.

“Oh, I don’t think we’ll need to.” Jon paused in his efforts to plant little kisses on Sansa’s face as he conveyed his offence at the very suggestion. “Even though we certainly will!” Sansa corrected. “Because I got another present - a do-it-yourself Daydream kit. Apparently it’s the luxury model with all sorts of features like angle and perspective change and,” Sansa swivelled around, her cunny releasing his softening cock. “I heard you can make your own recording respond to you.” Sansa smiled, and Jon was confused as he took in her wolf-like, predatory gaze promising danger, before looking down to see her skin clear and ink spreading across his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Jiya created this beautiful manip as inspo for a potential moodboard and was generous enough to allow me to share:


End file.
